The Touch of Your Hand
by Beckslee
Summary: With The Curse broken Emma feels that she needs to apologise. Mad Swan all the way


This isn't a songfic as such, but when I was about halfway through I got Ronan Keating's - You Say it Best (when you say nothing at all) stuck in my head because story ideas reminded me of the lyrics. Earlier today Locaporloki on tumblr requested a fic where Emma goes to apologise to Jefferson about not believing him and they end up making out. There are a few around I thought I'd add another one. Set after the end of season 1 I guess.

They are not mine, if they were Jefferson wouldn't have done what he did in Hat Trick (apart from the looking hot bit), I just like paddling around in the SS Mad Swan.

* * *

Emma shuffled nervously from foot to foot, willing herself to complete the walk up to the front door and knock on it. How do you apologise to a man who you thought was more crazy that he actually was? Emma wasn't even sure he deserved an apology after what he did to her, but at the very least she had to admit that he was right about the curse, the different identities, everything.

It hadn't been easy to break away from the tearful family reunion, Snow and Charming really hadn't wanted her to go so soon, but she had been determined, (yet vague) about "someone she had to check on" Charming had pulled Snow aside and let Emma go - reminding her that if she needed anything she only had to ask. Her last sight of them as she left her apartment was Snow leaning against her prince and Henry in front of them, Charming's arms around both of them.

The town had been quiet as she drove through it, not a peaceful quiet, more like the oppressive calm before a storm. Everyone was just waiting to see what would happen now that the curse had been broken and magic had returned. The further she got from the town centre the easier it felt and strangely she felt more at peace at the site of her kidnapping than she did with her new-found family.

Fear, apprehension and nervousness battled for the upper place in her mind, but she refused to listen to them. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward with a raised fist and knocked loudly. There was silence for the better part of a minute until she heard shuffling behind the door. "...Emma? I didn't expect to find you here again" This was a different Jefferson to the one she had experienced in her first encounter. He was still jittery, but more wary of her, he lacked the confidence he had exhibited no matter what mood swing he had been in.

"Jefferson, can I come in? I need to talk to you and its not really something I can say on your porch." He open the door wider and gestured her in with a half-bow. "Of course you can come in, imagine the irony of me not welcoming you into my house if you _actually_ wanted to be here." a half-smile graced his face as he glanced up at her. Emma snorted as she passed him, it wasn't quite a laugh, but it was enough to break the tension.

She led the way to the sitting room that she had been in before. Jefferson coughed nervously, "I'd offer you something to drink, but I really don't know how that will go down and I understand completely if you say no" Emma's lips quirked, she liked this Jefferson with his easy humour that could easily turn to mocking "No offense but I might wait, I don't want to forget what I came for." She sat on one end of the couch, while Jefferson perched on the arm at the opposite end. Emma studied her hands and then said quietly "I guess its redundant now, but Jefferson - I believe you" She looked up into his startled face. "The curse... other worlds... magic... I believe you and I'm sorry for not being able to believe you earlier"

Jefferson closed his eyes and sighed. "You know, if people tell you you're crazy enough times, it starts to seem like the truth. It's nice to be proved right. I thank you Emma, you didn't have to come here, especially as I know I didn't make a very good impression last time." He opened his eyes and looked into hers "I am deeply sorry for that, I was just so desperate and from watching you I knew you didn't believe easily so I couldn't just ask you to help me" Emma opened her mouth to interrupt, but he held up his hand "Please let me finish, I have so much more to apologise for than you. I want you to know this - I don't think I- ...The Hatter would have actually hurt you, he's unpredictable but you were also my best hope, there is a chance I could have lost control but I promise I had no intention of causing you real harm. It really was unacceptable what I did, even 28 years of loneliness doesn't excuse my actions. I am really sorry and I hope that some day I can make up for what I did." A tear slid down his cheek as he finished.

Emma stared at the man, she had felt somewhat sorry for him (she wouldn't be here if she didn't) but this was too much. Within half an hour, she had gone from fear of this man to pity and sympathy. Shuffling across the couch, Emma reached out for Jefferson's hand and dragged him down to the seat next to her. Wrapping her free hand around the back of his neck she pulled him toward her and buried his face into her shoulder, holding him as she felt tears wet her shirt. Her hand smoothed his hair as he calmed in her embrace. The silence that surrounded them was not uncomfortable, each was lost in their own thoughts, waiting for the other to pull away, yet glad that moment had not arrived.

His head being at an awkward angle, Jefferson finally shifted, lifting his head to Emma's level. Glistening blue eyes met green ones bright with unshed tears. "What's this sherrif? Surely you're not upset over one slightly crazy hatter?" Emma smiled and wiped her eyes "Shut up, its been a rough couple of days, if it's still on offer I could use that drink now" Jefferson beamed and bounded off the couch, "but of course, it will take me only a mome-" as he went to leave, Jefferson came to an abrupt halt. Turning back with a frown on his face he saw what had stopped him. His hand was still tightly gripping Emma's, reluctant to let her go, he smiled brightly once more "- moment, so come with me to the kitchen." Pulling her up off the couch he leaned in and whispered "This time you can watch me make the tea" Emma smiled and trailed after him, not fooled that her presence in the kitchen had anything to do with tea.

Jefferson bustled around the kitchen, filling the kettle, locating the teapot, leaves and cups, almost dancing around Emma whom he had firmly placed against the work side of the counter despite her protests that she would be in his way. Once everything that could be prepared had been, nothing was left to do but wait for the kettle to boil he stood next to her staring at the tea set, impatiently tapping the counter. Emma reached out, covering his hand and stilling the tapping, "Any more of that and you'll drive _me _crazy." He smiled apologetically, but shook his head, "Not you Emma, you're stronger than me, you're probably stronger than anyone I know. I did watch you, you know, when you came to town, and you are glorious, you didn't know anyone here, you didn't believe that there really was a curse, but it didn't stop you from trying to help them, just as you are still trying to help me." He leant over and pressed his lips against Emma's briefly then pulled back. "Thank you for wanting to help" he murmured. Emma followed him as he pulled back and captured his lips again. She could taste the tears on his skin, then he deepened the kiss and her head spun. She'd been kissed plenty of times in her life, but nothing had affected her like this, the only physical connection they had was their lips and hands, but she felt consumed by him. As she moved closer to Jefferson, the real world intruded - a high pitched whistle distracted him, and Jefferson broke away breathing deeply while he looked at Emma. "I believe the tea is ready" He quickly poured water into the pot, and picked up the tray ushering Emma back to the sitting room.

Sipping her tea, Emma looked around the room, trying to avoid the slightly disconcerting way that Jefferson's eyes bored into her. He almost ignored his tea, letting it go cold while he studied her, wondering what he should do now. 10 silent minutes passed, and Emma placed her empty cup back on the tray and stood up. "Well I guess I should be going, thank you for the tea Jefferson" He stood quickly, intercepting her before she got to the door, "Emma, wait" she looked resolutely at his chest, not daring to look higher before saying "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you" "What are you talking about? I kissed you first. Would you like me to prove how OK I am with it?" Jefferson gently raised her chin and dipped his head to meet her lips with his own. This time Emma didn't hesitate, she pressed herself up against him, running her hands up his lapels until they came to rest buried deep in his hair. This kiss was more deliberate, they were equal partners this time, neither dominating, just sharing. Jefferson walked Emma to the back of the couch never letting her go, turning so he could sit on the back while Emma remained standing between his outstretched legs. At the change of angle, his hands came to rest on her hips and Jefferson's fingers traced the edge of her waistband until they found a part of her shirt that had become untucked. As his fingertips touched her bare flesh, Emma gasped into his mouth and her body reared back to encourage his wandering hands.

The feel of the soft skin on her back anchored him, Emma quietened The Hatter in him, when he focused on her his whirling thoughts slowed and he felt more like Jefferson than he had in years. It was a remarkable gift, and one he hoped to keep. Jefferson poured every bit of gratitude and longing he could into the kiss, trying to make her understand without words what he felt. He knew she was seeking comfort and an escape from responsibilities she had now accepted were hers, he could give her that. With his kiss Jefferson silently dedicated everything he could to this remarkable woman, if she needed a friend, a bodyguard or someone to make her coffee, he would be there for her, he would earn his place by her side. He had to start earning it now. Gently he eased back from the kiss, waiting for Emma to open her eyes, when she did he saw the predictable confusion in their depths. Rubbing her back, he wistfully smiled "We should probably stop, before things get to a place that isn't so easy to get back from" Emma darted in and kissed him again murmuring against his lips "Maybe I don't want to stop, Jefferson, maybe I'm enjoying this" He chuckled "I'm sure you are, but yes we do need to stop and you'll be glad we did, maybe not now, but later yes. I want to be your friend Emma, I haven't had a friend in 30 years, if that leads us somewhere else, fantastic. No one will be happier than me, but I won't risk friendship on two sets of overheated hormones. I want to prove to you that I'm more than just The Mad Hatter." Emma pouted and looked away, while she thought it over, finally she looked back smiling "You've got yourself a deal, I've just found out that my best friend is my mother, so I could use another friend." she narrowed her eyes at him "but don't think I'm going to forget about this, I'm going to convince you that kissing is a good thing" Jefferson grinned "Oh I have no arguments with that, please feel free to 'persuade' me at any time - I'm just saying that for today at least, that kissing is where it will end." He ended his decision with a serious look in his eye. "So perhaps with that in mind, it might be safer if you went home to your family now" Emma pouted, not wanting to give up just yet, but before she could act on her thoughts, Jefferson stood up and darted around her going to stand by the door.

She followed him out into the hallway but put her hand out to stop him as he opened the front door. Reaching up, Emma kissed him on the cheek. "I understand Jefferson, and you're right I will thank you for it," then she gave him a disgruntled look "but right now I'm not happy about this." He laughed and softly kissed her one more time before opening the door and shooing her out. "All in good time, I'm sure you'll make me pay for this and I'm looking forward to it." Opening the driver's side door, Emma threw him a wicked smile "You'd better believe it".


End file.
